


This Must Be My Dream.

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Commission work, Fairy boy!Noctis, M/M, Probably ooc, dont hurt me, im sorry, most likely, writing commissions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: Something about the air…He’s unable to move. It’s as if the sound of nature had gone completely still. However, he cannot sense any danger in the environment. Crickets have gone silent. The wind falls dead so suddenly. It seems like in that moment everything goes into hiding. His eyebrow raises at the sudden silence in the area, quickly looking around. He takes another step, this one taking more caution than the last. He makes an attempt to turn around and just simply leave. There was no point in him staying in the area, he could easily walk away. Walk away and finally make another attempt to rest. Yeah. It was as simple as that.





	This Must Be My Dream.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prince_Noctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Noctis/gifts).



_"This must be my dream…_  
_Wide awake before I found you..._  
_This must be my dream..._  
 _I can't wait for you boy..._  
 _Wake me from my dream..._  
 _What does all our love amount to...?_  
 _This must be my dream..._  
 _We can't make love when you fly around me baby..."_

_This Must Be My Dream -The1975_

* * *

 

The air was crisp, the smell of nature. The sounds of the animals around; the sounds of people bundled up in their tents. Some counting sheep. Some peeking their heads out and counting stars. Sounds of snoring, sounds of people talking in their sleep. God knows majority of camp should be sleeping, the number of people who would be complaining in the morning was quite astounding to say the least.

He wasn’t sure what he expecting; having woken up at ungodly hours of the morning. The sky barely had a blue tint gracing it, the moon still shining in the eyes of others. The clouds seemed undisturbed as he walks through the open field. He could hear the crunch under his sandals, muttering under his breath. Once his eyes had opened, he was unable to return to the peaceful slumber he had been enjoying. He decides maybe a walk would help me. Those who are awake notice him, some asking just what he was doing. Others saying he should bring a flashlight; that there was things living in the deep parts of the woods he that been walking towards. He made a comment on how he was going to be right back and _“I don’t plan on entering the deepest part of the Forest. Thank you for your concern.”_ Some say it’s a bad idea, while others don’t even try to stop him when he gets closer and closer to his _“grave”_.

When he enters, he doesn’t understand just how bad this area could be. He knows it’s been cleared of any kind of danger many times over; which is why they had been told it was deemed safe for them to explore the open field and camp outdoors. So what was the problem? If something was going to come after them at camp it would have happened already, would it have not? A sigh, running his hands through his blonde locks, adjusting his glasses after. The glare of the moon gave his glasses a little shine, and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. _Why did I even agree to this,_ he thinks to himself, suddenly remembering just why he had been pressured to come out here to begin with.

_That’s right he thinks to himself Prompto didn’t want to be out here alone… and Gladiolus didn’t want to be out here…_

A yawn, his feet continuing moving as he continues thinking, _Well. If I was back at home, I’m pretty sure that I would have no need to be up so early._

He continues to wonder, not taking notice how much farther Camp was. Not taking notice how deep in the Forest he was beginning to go in. He’s so engulfed in his own thoughts, unable to notice how different his surroundings were beginning to become. And it indeed does take a while for him to actually snap out of it; only coming to when a branch accidentally hits his face. It’s not a hard whip, but enough to startle him, even if slightly. He curses under his breath, finally taking the time to take in his surroundings. _Oh,_ he thinks, _seems like I did wonder too far. Damn thoughts._

He felt like he wouldn’t hear the end of this. Usually his senses were sharp and he was able to tell when he was off track. His thoughts kept him so preoccupied, he wasn’t paying attention to anything. It wasn’t like he had to worry about anything though, he did only walk straight. All he had to do to get back to everyone was turn back around and… and…

Something about the air…

He’s unable to move. It’s as if the sound of nature had gone completely still. However, he cannot sense any danger in the environment. Crickets have gone silent. The wind falls dead so suddenly. It seems like in that moment everything goes into hiding. His eyebrow raises at the sudden silence in the area, quickly looking around. He takes another step, this one taking more caution than the last. He makes an attempt to turn around and just simply _leave_. There was no point in him staying in the area, he could easily walk away. Walk away and finally make another attempt to rest. Yeah. It was as simple as that.

However…

When he took another step, he could feel an energy in his core. A soothing and warm energy filling his body. He could feel it warm down to his toes; this strange energy. What is that, he thinks to himself, head turning back to the direction he was previously walking. It was as if something was calling, calling for anything near by to come to… well whatever _it_ was. And he was caught in it. Caught in the strange energy pulling him more and more closer to what that calling could be. And before he himself knew it, his feet were running. Legs taking long steps to quickly get to whatever it could have possibly be. Breathing labored, he feels like he’s been running for hours at this point while in reality, mere minutes have passed. And his chest gets tighter and tighter as his non stop running continues. _What is that?_ He keeps asking himself, the feeling getting stronger. Warmer. What was…?

He stops suddenly.

It was hot and it wasn’t only because he had been running nonstop. Whatever energy called out-called out to him, it was close by. So close it was burning the core of his chest. There’s an attempt to focus all on this calling. He doesn’t know why he’s doing this. Why he couldn’t just turn around and just… leave. But something was off. Something was terribly wrong. Something nagging him to not go back and find out what, just what was giving off such a powerful energy. Begging… no… beckoning for him to come closer…

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

_**Closer…** _

He finally stops.

Beyond the shallow bushes, he can see it. He can see it on the floor, blood pouring out from a deep wound. Pooling around. Struggling and grasping to straws; shaking from immense pain. The spiky black-blueish hair damp in a mixture of his own sweat and blood. Face tear stained and dirty. But that wasn’t what had him staring in complete awe.

There was wings.

_**It had wings.** _

_**Damaged**_ as it may be, the wings mixed with black and blue. And when the light of the moon, he can see gold dust gently around the tips of each end. For a moment he watches the other, deeming to be a… a hallucination of some sort. There was no way this was real. Things like this _shouldn’t exist_ in this area. But here this creature was. Struggling to hang on to life. His own green eyes scanning every inch of the other ones body, taking notice when the other concentrates hard enough, does a small wave of energy emit from him. And he felt it in his core once more, burning… hot. He hears a whimper from the damaged boy in front of him and it finally brings his mind back. The other is hurt and he’s standing here like a fool. Yet even if he wanted to help, what could he do? It’s not like he made sure to bring any items with him just in case he was going to run into something like this. This was merely a walk to exhaust him and cause him to sleep. Yet here he was, face to face with something he was unsure of what to even do. He fixes his glasses once again, taking a couple of cautious steps towards the other one.

He barely made 2 steps when the other one looks in his direction, the alert and glare fixated on him. It makes him freeze for a moment, taking a deep breath to try and figure what could be this creature's next move. He watches as the others eyes go from a blue shade to an angry red color. Bright. Ready with a motive to kill if it had to.

_**“Quid vis?!”** _

And the words are spoken with so much animosity. The green eyed male stands, trying to register the language. It was a dead one, one that had been dead for many years. Yet the other one let flow from his lips as if it was a first language that had been no big deal to learn. He recognizes the dead language however, knowing his own name fits the same language. However, he hadn’t truly taken the time of his own day or life to actually study the dead language, so here he was, standing there wide eyed and confused on what his next choice of words should be. However, the boy beat him to another set of words before he could even get a complete train of thought.

_**“Quis es?!”** _

He finally got it out of his throat.

_“I don’t understand you.”_

Hopefully the injured one could understand him. What good was he if there was a heavy language barrier. The other looks away, as if he indeed understand the sentence that was being said. He whispers something under his breath, however, the blonde haired man doesn’t catch it. Only asks’ to repeat it. And he does, as broken as the sentence it, he repeats it. Still dripping with animosity and venom, however, his guard must have been lowered. His eyes dulled, taking the blue color once more.

_“W… what d-do you w-want..? H-ow d...did you fiind me?”_

Some words were stretched more than necessary. But thank _god_ he could understand him, no matter how messy his English may have been. _“I…”_ , he began, not sure how to gather his thoughts. Why has this been happening since he stepped into the forest? Scattered thoughts, unsure feelings? He shook his head.

_“I was merely walking pass when I felt some energy. That energy pulsing in the air lead me to you.”_

It was short and straight to the point. However, the other being in front of him seemed to struggle to understand the words, though it seems like he did try to the best of his ability. They both were silent for a while, one trying to understand the situation, the other trying to continue to gather his own thoughts. The blond haired male was rather glad that it was quiet between them, it made it easier to think. Especially when mother nature herself didn’t dare utter a word as well. It made it easer what his next move would be. He knew what it would be, however, it just truly depended on the comfort level.

_“You’re bleeding”_ , he starts again, _“Let me help you.”_

And when he takes more steps does it react, baring out teeth at him. _**“Et ne adpropies!!!”**_ , he yells out again, eyes taking that glow again. And if it weren’t for that, he felt like he would have taken more steps closer. His hands go up.

_“I don’t want to hurt you. I only want to help your wounds.”_

Why wouldn’t he just _leave?_

Why was there something pulling him closer to this amazing _creature..?_

He shakes his head ever so slightly, attempting to get that thought out of his head. It wouldn’t budge. _“Listen”_ , he says, taking caution with every step closer, _“If you don’t allow me to help you, you’re probably going to bleed out. You’re probably_ _ **going to die.”**_

The other seems to understand the last three words with no problem. He takes a deep breath, glaring still. The glow dimmed, however, giving no other visible signs of a threat. And with that being done, he walks over to him. He rips a part of his own clothes, pressing it against the wound on his back. He hears a hiss and he could feel the muscles under his palm tense up greatly. “This will be over soon”, he attempts to reassure him. He doesn’t know if it’s working or not.

In an attempt to keep the wounded boy distracted, he begins talking. _“It’s rather rude of me, not introducing myself”,_ he starts, _“My name is Ignis Scientia.”_ He tries cleaning the wound as much as he could with his literal little to no supplies.

_I would have to run back to camp and get them… could he hold out until then?_

_“Your language”,_ he continues, attempting to ignore the thoughts that clouded his mind, _“It’s a dead one. No one ever speaks it, those who do only learned by constantly studying those kinds of things. However, it’s not something everyone takes the hobby for.”_ Another rip from his shirt, putting more pressure, and making an attempt to tie it around him the best he could. _“I was named after the statement ‘I stun with a fiery knowledge’.”_ Making small talk wasn’t his… _best_ but he did try for some sort of distraction from the pain. He quickly thought how he would be going about helping his wings. However, the damage didn’t look too serious, so he didn’t think about that too hard. The wound on his back was one he had to take care of first.

_He doesn’t even understand you, why do you keep on?_

Ignis looks at the makeshift wrap. This would do until I come back, he thinks. The other one seems relieved that there was no more blood seeping out of his body. But he knows it’s going to take a while before he’s able to get his full strength back.

_“Noctis…”_ , he whispers. Ignis raises an eyebrow in confusion before it clicks. _“Noctis Lucis nomen meum…”_ Ignis nods, before standing. He’s praying that Noctis understands the next string of words.

_“I will be right back”_ , he says, putting his hand out, _“I want you to stay here. I will be right back. I need to get supplies to actually help you completely.”_

He must have repeated it a few times before Noctis nods his head at last. Ignis sighs, before finally turning and making his way back towards camp. He can’t control his own heartrate and the tiny hope that when everything clears up and Noctis is healed up, that he runs into him again.

_“This…”_ , he whispers to himself when he’s sure he’s far away, _“Must be my dream...”_

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo guys! I've been pretty fucking dead as of late. But this upload is a commission done for Prince_Noctis who has really wanted this. Keeeeeep in mind im not all too familiar with the game, Ive only watched other play/talk about it so this was just a little hard for me to write. Took me so long too and im so so so sorry for that omg. This probably extra OOC and im sorry ;;
> 
> Anyway, for those who are interested you can find me at twitter as amancer_sunrise! Just hit me up and I really hope everyone enjoyed it including the lovely person who commissioned me!!! Enjoy your days lovelies!<3
> 
> Also, yes. I named it after a song by The1975 sO WHAT I LOVE THEM OKAY
> 
> Translation (Latin):  
> “Quid vis?!” --> "What do you want?!"  
> “Quis es?!” --> "Who are you?!"  
> "Ne propius veniet!!!" --> "Do not come closer!!!"  
> "Noctis Lucis nomen meum..." --> "My name is Noctis Lucis..."


End file.
